


The DeSoto Files

by Orion-At-Dusk (Mattie_the_Pand0rk)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pain, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_the_Pand0rk/pseuds/Orion-At-Dusk
Summary: Madlayne DeSoto has been a bit of a mystery since her sudden arrival in the Timeline. Where did she come from? Who is she really? What is she? Why does she show up in so many different timelines? And importantly: who does her hair?All these questions and more--coming up!
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Entry Number 22

_**ENTRY NUMBER 22** _

_It took a while but I think it's working. It's actually working! :)_

~~~~

Madlayne's eyes flutter open. At first, it's too bright for her to see. Eventually her vision begins to focus just a bit. She sees her reflection in the glass container she's being kept in. Her eyes faintly glow a bright, pastel green in the fluorescent light of the tank. In front of her is a yellow and white thing. She's not sure what it is. She can recognize that it's staring at her. That much she can gather. Its' big eyes seem watery. What is going on? Where is she? She feels vibrations, and they seem to be coming from the yellow thing. Her head is spinning a little from the sensation. Her center feels hot, and it's getting painfully hot. There's a weird throbbing in her bones. It hurts! It hurts so much! Desperately, she claws at the glass. She needs help! Can this yellow thing do that?

  
Her vision goes black. 


	2. Entry Number 33

_**Entry Number 33.** _

_This thing I've made is kind of ugly. Even though I took off one set of ears. Maybe I took off the wrong ones? It's not really important. What is important is what's in its' SOUL. Going to try that Determination Machine thing today. I think it's up and running._

~~~~~~~

Madlayne is struggling against the straps and bars across her body. It's cold and dark in the room, and her head hurts insanely bad. Her throat rumbles. She's screaming, and it's making her neck hurt more. But she can't stop, she needs to somehow tell this yellow demon that she hurts! Tears burn her eyes and run down her nose. A bright light generates above her, and envelops her whole body. It physically burns her from her bones out. She thrashes, trying to put out the fire in her very being. When the fire finally dies down, her eyes fixate on a glowing, pulsating mass in front of her. It's green, with veins of red running through it. But the fire begins all over again when the yellow menace reaches in and stabs the mass with several very large needles with clear tubes running into the ceiling of the machine she's strapped into. 

The pain is so intense, she blacks out again. 

In that blackness, though, she still has her thoughts this time. She needs to find a way to get out of here...and soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you this is in no way going to replace BioHazard; I just wanted to finally get some sort of origin story out for my Sona. Thanks for all of your support <3


End file.
